Mufflers are widely used in exhaust systems of internal engines to reduce the noises often due to exhaust gases exiting the engines. For instance, publication US2011/0024228A1 discloses a pre-muffler with inner and outer cylinder cavities in an effort to provide an added amount of noise reduction.
In one or more embodiments, the present invention provides a muffler, where the muffler includes a housing extending along a longitudinal direction, and a resonator device supported on the housing and including a body, the body including a first portion and a second portion spaced apart from and to be in fluid communication with the first portion, the fluid communication being positioned in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, at least one of the first and second portion being of a closed-loop in cross-section.
One or more advantageous features as described herein are believed to be readily apparent from the following detailed description of one or more embodiments when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.